


Proposal

by Reinersbuhdussy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marco Bott, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinersbuhdussy/pseuds/Reinersbuhdussy
Summary: After years of dating, Jean decides to ask Marco to marry him.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Proposal

It's been nearly three years since Jean started dating Marco Bott. To Jean, Marco was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. In fact, he had considered himself straight up until he walked into that General Psychology Introduction class. He remembered their romance started slow, since Jean hadn't felt anything like he did when he saw Marco. Sure, he'd had crushes on girls before- he even asked his friend Connie to help him figure his feelings out, but they both ended up being too grossed out about the idea. After weeks of mindless hookups with random men and women, Jean figured himself to be bi.  
It wasn't til one night, with one too many drinks, Jean confessed his feelings in a fit of drunken rage. His friend, Sasha, the next morning told him that he had gotten so embarrassed after, that he puked and passed out. She said Marco had been the one who offered to drive him home and clean him up.  
Jean chuckled at the memory. Somehow, despite all of that, Marco had been the one who decided to date him. He made the first move and asked Jean out, and was the one to kiss him first. Now, years later, Jean figured it was his turn to make the first move.  
It was currently 6:15 p.m. and Marco was to be home any minute now. He had offered to stay late at the library to "help" their friends Eren and Connie study for their mid-term exams, as they all managed to make it to their senior year of college. In reality, they were helping Jean keep Marco busy as he finished getting ready for the big night.  
Jean's phone buzzed as he got a text from his '104 minus Marco', group chat.  
Sasha- Dinner plans are all set! Don't mess it up!  
(Mikasa, Berthold, and Annie liked this message.)  
Armin- period  
Connie- periodt  
Connie- love that  
Connie- good luck  
Reiner- good luck 👍  
Eren- don't fuck it up  
Eren- we're bout to leave the librray  
Eren- library* fuck  
(Mikasa liked this message)  
Historia- yay!  
Ymir- guys stop spamming the chat.  
Jean chuckled and looked up at himself in the mirror, fixing his shirt collar, and running his hand through his hair nervously. He picked up the ring box he placed on the dresser and nervously fumbled it in his fingers. Had you seen him a few years ago, you would've never thought that he'd get married, nevermind even consider settling down- with a guy no less. He'd been arrogant, hubristic, and supercilious- yet Marco had seen the good in him and helped him become, at the very least, a slightly better person.  
Jean's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door to their apartment open. He quickly slipped the box into his pocket, and excitedly walked to the living room, before slowing down and attempting to act casual.  
"Hey, babe, I'm home." Marco called out, just as Jean walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and took off his coat.  
Jean walked up to him, grabbing the coat and hanging it next to the door.  
"Hey, how was the library?" Jean asked.  
"It was good, I didn't get much studying done though. You know how it is with Eren and Conn- why are you all dressed up?" Marco asked, placing his bag down next to the couch, "Wait- first, before any of that..."  
Marco walked over to Jean and wrapped his arms around Jean, leaning in for a kiss. Their eyes closed as they felt the warmth of each other's bodies. It had snowed the night before, so Jeans body heat was very much appreciated for Marco.  
Jean blushed when they pulled away. He took Marco in fully, his eyes roaming every part of his face. His freckles, his sweet smile, everything. Jean leaned in, giving Marco a few more pecks.  
"Go take a nice warm shower, we're going on a date. I've already got everything planned so don't worry about anything." Jean said coolly.  
Marco's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? Okay, say less."  
Jean chuckled as he heard Marco rush to the bathroom, and turn on the shower. Jean picked up Marco's bag and brought it to their room, placing it on the desk they had in the corner. Marco came out the room, with the towel hanging low at his hips. Water slowly cascaded his abs as he looked through his drawer for clean underwear. Jean stared at Marco's back muscles as they moved with every subtle movement Marco made. He truly was the most beautiful man he'd seen.  
He turned around and caught Jean staring. "Like the show?" Marco teased.  
"Never seen anything better." Jean teased back, making Marco blush slightly. Jean laughed and helped Marco put his clothes on. He chose a light blue button up and a pair of jeans for Marco. Jean was wearing an olive green button up, and jeans. He tucked his shirt into his pants, and left the top two buttons open, showing his chest a little. Marco couldn't help but stare, to which Jean laughed and winked at. Once they made sure they had everything, they grabbed their coats and headed out the door.  
"I was thinking we should walk to the restaurant. It's a nice night, you know?" Jean said. His fingers weaved their way into Marco's.  
"Okay, fine with me." Marco smiled, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see." Jean said.  
Marco pouted, but leaned into Jean's side. They walked for about five minutes, talking about anything and everything. Jean stops in his tracks in front of, The Trost, named after their town. It was one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Marco's jaw dropped at the restaurant.  
"W-what? Is this the place we're going?" Marco asked.  
Jean smiled and nodded at him, before turning to one of the hosts at the entrance.  
"Reservation for Kirstein." Jean told the girl.  
She nodded and led them to their table. Marco's eyes widened at the prices.  
"Jean…" He protested.  
"Don't worry about it, I told you I've got everything covered." Jean smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Marco's. His thumb rubbed Marco's hand as reassurance.  
Truth was, all their friends had offered to pitch in, and help with their date. Had it not been for them, Jean probably would've taken Marco someplace different. Not that Marco would mind. Jean's nervousness began to creep up on him again as the time to propose was coming up.  
Nevertheless, they ate and enjoyed their time together. Jean continuously made jokes about eating with pompous rich people, making Marco laugh. At the end of their dinner, Jean led Marco to the local park. Marco shivered from the cold and pulled Jean closer to him. Jean wrapped his arm around him, hugging him close. The street lamps were wrapped in lights, making the park light up brighter than usual. Jean felt the lights, mixed with the night stars, set the perfect mood for the proposal.  
Jean headed to a blanket that was placed nicely on the grass. Once again, thanks to Sasha. The blanket had a charcuterie board, and wine.  
"You set all this up?" Marco asked, sitting down and grabbing two glasses. He handed one to Jean.  
"Yeah, I had some help though." Jean muttered sheepishly. Marco smiled, opening up the wine and pouring some into their glass.  
They took slow sips, watching the stars and lights from the town. They continued to joke and laugh well into the night.  
"Marco…" Jean said in a suddenly serious voice. He could feel his heartbeat hammering inside him. The air in the atmosphere changed.  
"Jean." Marco said.  
"Um… I've been wanting to ask you something- for the longest, actually." Jean stammered.  
"Sure, go for it." Marco said, noticing the shift in Jean's attitude.  
"I... uh..." Jean struggled to find the words. Jean grabbed Marco's hand and began rubbing circles on it with his thumbs. He bit his lip nervously, and looked up into Marco's eyes. They seemed to turn more into a slight golden-brown in the light. Jean took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and stood them both up. He reached into his pocket, and clutched the box in his hand.  
"M-Marco..." Jean cleared his throat, "Marco Bott, I've loved you ever since I first saw you four years ago. It took me the longest time to realize it, and when I did I was already in too deep. There's a lot about me that's messed up. Sometimes I'm too arrogant or I get jealous or too riled up… but when I see you, it feels like all of that melts away. Any worries or doubts I have, are gone when I know I have you with me. I've never had anybody who I've looked at and been like, it's okay cause at the very least he's here, until you. You're the most compassionate, loving, patient person I know. You're there for me every time I need someone and-" Jean paused to catch his breath. He wasn't sure if anything he had said made any sense. His mind was going blank with this rush of emotions.  
Marco stared at him in surprise at the sudden spew of emotions, "What are you trying to say?"  
"Marco, I love you more than anything in the world. I'd give my life away for you. I love you so much it hurts. Marco Bott, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Jean finished, dropping to one knee, and pulling out the ring. He opened the box, as a ring with a shiny diamond sat in it. He breathed slowly, fog flowing out of his mouth.  
"I… I don't know what to say," Marco stuttered, trying to contain his emotions.  
"Just say yes..." Jean answered, looking deeply into his eyes. Tears slowly fell from Marco's eyes.  
"Okay… yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Marco said, rubbing his tears away, smiling brightly. Jean slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up, bringing his lips to Marco's kissing him deeply and passionately.  
"He said yes!" Jean yelled as a crowd of people suddenly erupted in cheers. Marco jumped as he turned and saw their friends surrounding them and cheering for them.  
"Where did you guys come from?" Marco asked.  
"We'd been sitting here waiting the whole time." Connie said. He had his phone in his hand to record the moment. Sasha was crying violently happy tears as she hugged Marco and Jean.  
"About time Jean, I thought you were gonna chicken out." Eren teased.  
"Oh shut up." Jean retorted, grinning.  
Reiner and Bertholdt patted Jean on the back.  
"Didn't know you had it in you." Ymir said, smiling at Jean. Historia hugged Marco, and patted Sasha, trying to get her to stop crying.  
"Congrats." Annie and Mikasa both said.  
The rest of the night was spent celebrating. Loud cheers and laughter were heard throughout the park. Eventually, Marco and Jean made it back home, saying bye to Historia as she and Ymir drive away from their apartment.  
Jean noticed a text from Levi and Hange.  
Levi- Erwin and I say congrats on your engagement.  
Hange- I heard the news! Congrats!  
Jean smiled and texted them thank you, and turned to Marco, who was smiling down at his ring.  
"Marco Kirstein, has a nice ring to it, ya know?" Jean said, closing the door behind them.  
Marco laughed, "I think Jean Bott sounds nice too."  
Jean laughed, "We can talk about that later."  
Jean looked at the time and saw it was 2 a.m.  
"Are you tired?" Marco asked. They stripped themselves of their coats and hung them by the door, before walking to their room.  
"A little, are you?" Jean asked.  
Marco hugged him from behind, placing soft little kisses on his neck. Jean shivered at the touch. Marco's hands roamed Jean's chest, playfully flicking his nipples.  
"I guess not." Jean chuckled, and turned around, connecting his lips to Marco's.  
They kissed ferociously, soft moans slipping past their lips. Marco pushed Jean onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, straddling him. Jean's legs hung off the edge of the bed. Both their dicks are already hard, ready to be touched.  
Marco rubbed his crotch against Jean's, making Jean moan slightly. Marco chuckled, before kneeling down on the floor between Jean's legs. He began to unbutton them, but stopped and looked up at Jean.  
"Is this okay? Do you want to?" Marco asked.  
Jean smiled. Three years and Marco still asked to make sure Jean was fine with sex.  
"Yes, are you?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah." Marco nodded.  
He slipped off Jean's shoes and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them, and his underwear off of him. Jean's large cock sprung free, it's slight curve taunting Marco. He grabbed Jean's cock and began stroking it slowly. His hand was a little cold, and made Jean shiver. Marco teasingly blew air on it, making it twitch.  
"Cmon, baby, please." Jean begged, shutting his eyes.  
"Anything for you, Mr. Kirstein." Marco moaned, making Jean's breath hitch.  
Marco more than happily complied, licking up Jean's shaft slowly, before spreading his lips around the head. He moved his head back and forth slowly, making slight gagging sounds when he went deeper. He nodded and twisted his head, going faster with each moan Jean emitted. He pulled his cock out and watched it twitch slightly, before slapping it on his tongue. He eyed Jean, and slowly swallowed his cock whole again. He bobbed his head, making slurping sounds with each stroke.  
Jean moaned, grabbing Marco's head and forcing it down more. Marco gagged as Jean kept him there for a second. Jean began taking control over Marco's head, pushing him up and down on his cock. Marco took Jean's dick out of his mouth, and moved his attention to his balls, softly licking and sucking them as he stroked Jean.  
"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum." Jean moaned, curling his toes.  
Marco returned his mouth to Jean's cock, sucking and slurping as much of him as he could. Jean moaned as he came violently into Marco's mouth. Marco continued to swallow, slurping up any cum that may have slipped out of his mouth. He licked the head of his cock a few more times and looked up at Jean who was facing the ceiling. His eyes shut as he moaned and shuddered. His chest moved up and down quickly as he breathed heavily.  
"Shit, if I knew I'd get a bj like that I would've proposed a lot sooner." Jean joked, wiping a little bit of cum from Marco's mouth, and licking it off his thumb.  
Marco laughed, leaning in for a heated kiss, and climbed on top of Jean again. Jean melted into it, before turning his attention to Marco's pants. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, playfully smacking Marco's butt.  
Marco pulled away from Jean's lips and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor where their pants were. He slipped off his shoes, but left on his long black tube socks that went up to his calf, which drove Jean wild. His cock began to spring back to life and Marco straddled his waist, stroking his cock for Jean. Jean pulled them both up more onto the bed. He ran his finger up and down Marco's back, moaning into the kiss. Marco shivered as he felt goosebumps from Jean's touch. Precum leaked from the tip of Marco's cock. He grinded his ass against Jean's cock. He kissed Jean's neck, making his way down to his nipples. He put one in his mouth, flicking the bud with his tongue, and pinched the other. Jean moaned, his cock aching to fill Marco.  
"Jean, please." Marco moaned, his hips buckling. He leaned forward kissing Jean again.  
"Tell me what it is you want, sweetheart." Jean moaned.  
"Stop teasing me already and fuck me." Marco grunted.  
Jean's cock twitched at the command and the friction. He loved when Marco took charge, especially during sex. Jean turned back to their nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom.  
"Do you want to do it raw or no?" Jean moaned out. Marco nodded, attacking Jean's neck with kisses. Jean shivered and chuckled, "That's not an answer, baby."  
"Fuck, yes, let's do it raw, I don't care." Marco barked. Jean chuckled and gently flipped them over so he was hovering over Marco. He turned Marco over, so that his face was on the bed, but his ass stuck slightly in the air. Jean placed his hands on both of Marco's cheeks, spreading them.  
He jiggled them a little, before spitting on his hole. He stuck his tongue out, and began licking it. Marco quivered at the soft wet feeling of Jean's tongue entering in and out of his body. He slowly stroked his cock and moaned, succumbing to the feeling of Jean loosening his ass. His precum dripping from his cock faster than before. Jean leaned forward and stuck two of his fingers, his pointer and middle, in Marco's face.  
"Suck." Jean ordered.  
Marco took them in his mouth, making sure they were nice and wet. Jean pulled his hand back, and slowly inserted his pointer finger into Marco's hole. He moved it around, massaging the walls off his hole, helping his ass loosen up for penetration, before inserting his other finger. The wetness from Jean and Marco's spit, helped his fingers push through, and he inserted a third. He pulled the fingers in and out slowly, before grabbing the bottle of lube, and squirting some of his fingers. He spread the cold lube on Marco's ass, to which Marco shivered from.  
"You ready?" Jean asked, squirting lube onto his cock, and rubbing it, making his cock nice and slick.  
"Yes." Marco moaned.  
Jean slowly lined the head of his cock to Marco's hole, and began pushing it in.  
Marco flinched at the size of Jean's cock. He thought he'd be used to it by now but 8 inches, and the girth of a coke can was a lot to take in. Jean waited when half of his dick was in, giving Marco a chance to get used to his size once more.  
"You okay?" Jean asked, rubbing Marco's lower back. Marco nodded, giving Jean the okay to go ahead. Jean nodded back, even though Marco couldn't really see him. He pulled his cock out slowly from Marco's ass, and pushed it back on slowly. He repeated it, until Marco's ass was stretched enough and fully taking Jean's length. Jean pushed Marco's back, forcing Marco to arch his back so he'd be more comfortable.  
Both Jean's legs stood over Marco's as he pumped his cock into him. Marco moaned, clutching the sheets of the bed, as Jean picked up his pace. Marco's moaned loudly and his body pulsating with pleasure. Jean's thighs slapped Marco's as he slid his cock in and out of Marco's hole. Jean leaned forward, putting more of his weight on top of Marco's.  
He put Marco in a headlock, covering his mouth as he slammed his cock into him. Marco's muffled moans rang through Jean's head, turning him on even more.  
"Shh, you gotta be quiet. You wouldn't want the neighbors to hear us." Jean said, tilting Marco's head. He sucked and bit Marco's neck and shoulder blade. Marco's eyes nearly rolled back, as he felt a warmth begin to feel his stomach.  
"I'm not gonna let you cum yet." Jean said.  
He laid them both on their side and lifted Marco's leg with his left arm. He wrapped his right around Marco's neck, muttering sweet nothings in his ear. Marco grabbed onto Jean's arm tightly, moaning with each thrust.  
Jean continued to pound into Marco's ass. A hollow slapping sound filled the room as Jean moaned Marco's name. Marco's eyes rolled as he heard how desperate Jean's voice sounded. He felt if he could, he'd live in that sound.  
Marco cried out in pleasure as he suddenly felt his body violently jolt at the feeling of Jean hitting his prostate. His cock rubbed past it with such vigorous force, Marco fell silent. Only a choked croak could be heard coming out of him and Jean continued to slam into him. Marco shut his eyes when he feels his body jolt again. His cock shoots out a heavy load of cum, spraying across the bed sheets.  
"Fuck yeah, baby, cum for me." Jean grunted. He turned them over again so that Jean was lazily laying on top of Marco. He continued to push his cock in and out of Marco. Marco continued to moan, each time his prostate was hit. Jean wrapped his hands around Marco's wrists, holding them down onto the bed. His leg lifted and wrapped around Marco's frame and he thrusted into him. Jean shivered as he felt he was about to cum.  
"Do you want me to cum in you or?" Jean asked.  
Marco moaned, only being able to nod. Jean wrapped one arm around Marco's chest, holding him close, and jerked off Marco's cock with his other hand. Marco hugged his arm to him, moaning as he felt Jean's cock and hand work at the same time. Marco moaned loudly as he came again, his cum covering Jean's hand, his ass tightening in pleasure. Jean moaned, feeling his balls tighten as he came inside Marco. He thrusts, slowing down as he rides his climax out. They both laid there, breathing heavily as Jean's cock stayed inside Marco.  
"Geez, fuck." Marco huffed. His body felt tired and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
"Are you okay?" Jean asked, hiding his face in Marco's back.  
"Yeah… I see why they call you horse face. They should call you horse co-"  
"Okay!" Jean interrupted with a laugh. Marco laughed too, teasing Jean about that stupid nickname their friends gave him. "You say that all the time."  
"I wouldn't if it wasn't true." Marco retorted. Sleep had begun to cloud his mind. Jean slowly pulled his cock out, and stood up to go to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his hands, and handed Marco a rag to wipe the cum off of him. Marco gladly accepted the towel and wiped it off. He stood up and ran to the bathroom to empty out his bowels from Jean's sperm.  
"Next time, I'm topping." Marco called out, making Jean laugh. He changed the sheets of the bed, and threw them into their hamper, along with the clothes they had worn before. He put new sheets down, and laid in bed just in time for Marco to return. He heard a flush, followed the sink, followed by the patter of Marco's feet hitting the tiles. Marco stepped quickly into the room. The moonlight ever so slightly gleaming off of his skin, making Jean's breath hitch.  
Marco climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around Jean, holding him close. A feeling of love and relaxation filled them both as they laid there in silence.  
"Marco?" Jean mumbled sleepily.  
"Jean?" Marco responded, just as tired.  
"I love you." Jean answered, slipping into a sleep.  
"I love you too."


End file.
